Lᴜʟʟᴀʙʏ
by Yuuki-Heartfilia
Summary: ¿Cómo podía quedarse a su lado luego de cómo él la trataba? Se notaba en demasía que lo amaba con todo su ser. [AU GRUVIA]
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Hoy, por primera vez, les vengo a traer una historia que NO ES UN ONE-SHOT.  
Sí, lo sé, Trump gana la presidencia, Di Caprio gana el Oscar, Gray dice que tomará más enserio los sentimientos de Juvia y Yuuki sube algo que no es un One-shot con alguna muerte o sufrimiento de por medio... hemos alterado el orden natural de las cosas ;-;

EEEEEEN fin, espero que les guste y que me den el ¡SÍ QUIERO! para seguirlo y continuar con mi primer proyecto.

Muchísimos besos llenos de hielo y agua asdkjaslda y nos estamos leyendo

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes NO me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 ** _Introducción_**

Se ruborizó completamente cuando lo vio ingresar por las enormes puertas de la entrada principal.

Él, alto como para los diez años que aparentaba tener, vestido completamente de negro y haciendo juego con su cabello negro azabache, logrando resaltar sus rasgos marcados. Parecía tener la inocencia de un muchacho pequeño al que le habían arrebatado la infancia sin vacilar. Y quizás, así era.

— _Sus padres fallecieron en un accidente._

Escuchó comentar a los de Servicios Sociales por lo lejos en la cocina, mientras los dueños de la casa, atentos, escuchaban su discurso.

Según tenía entendido y había podido unir de tanto escuchar tras la puerta, el muchacho había sido el único sobreviviente en un accidente de tránsito. El hombre ebrio apellidado Deliora -que ahora estaba bajo las rejas- había perdido el control del auto y, con la cantidad de nieve que había en el camino, el señor Fullbuster y su esposa tuvieron que acatarse a las consecuencias de ser arrastrados junto con el ebrio señor.

El muchacho presentaba algunos hematomas y un yeso en su brazo izquierdo que había sido colocado días antes de ir a la mansión, o eso supuso la pequeña Juvia al ver que estaba en perfectas condiciones y totalmente blanco.

Quiso acercarse, decirle que todo estaba bien y que ya había pasado por eso ella también. Sacarle una sonrisa, que se despegue de esa sombría mirada.

Pero cuando quiso acercarse con el rubor a flor de piel, el chico giró la cabeza apenas, lo suficiente como para verla, y sintió la pequeña Juvia cómo mil dagas atravesaban su corazón al toparse con una mirada tan fría como la que le acababa de propinar el muchacho.

.

.

—Sí, Gajeel-kun, los amigos de papá y mamá murieron.

Decretó la azulada al ingresar en el cuarto donde estaban los tres hermanos reunidos. Ahora como la joven estaba pasando el chisme, lo mismo había pasado con su hermano Rogue, quien se había encargado de llevarle el chisme a Gajeel cuando ella había llegado a la casa hace un par de escasos años.

Esta vez, presentía que el muchacho no iba a ser un hermano más de la familia, y eso llevaba a que se pregunte constantemente _qué iba a ser de él._


	2. Chapter 2

Patada. Puño. Patada. Puño. Puño. Patada. Izquierda. Izquierda. Patada. Derecha. ¡Patada doble!

— ¡Ya, Gray, para de una vez! Te vas a dejar moretones, estúpido.

— Me vale.

El pelirosado bufó y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a la mansión para entablar conversación con la hija de la ama de llaves: Lucy Heartfilia, logrando que su mejor amigo, Gray Fullbuster, ponga sus ojos en blanco y lo siga.

Aunque le habían dado un tiempo libre para que se despeje un poco, él debía proseguir con la revisión diaria de las redes sociales para la seguridad de la familia Reedfox, de modo que aplastó su trasero bien formado por tanto ejercicio en la silla de la computadora, tronó sus dedos y se puso a la obra.

De pronto, como si de un diablo se tratase, el mayor de los hermanos irrumpió en el despacho del muchacho y lo señaló con un dedo índice acusador, siendo seguido por una azulada con muy buen cuerpo -y muy alterada, al borde del llanto- y un joven que parecía no tener otra faceta que no sea la completa seriedad.

— ¡¿Cómo es esa mierda de que te vas a casar con mi hermana, Fullbuster?!

El nombrado abrió su ojos de par en par y su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo. No se sorprendía por el hecho de que Gajeel irrumpiera en su despacho con el fin de proteger a su pequeña hermana de las cosas que ella misma inventaba, sino que se sorprendía de cuán lejos podía llegar la misma.

— ¡¿Que yo qué?!

Bramó, parándose en un santiamén de la silla giratoria y cruzando la alfombra a zancadas hasta quedar frente al enorme saco de esteroides que se plantaba frente a él con una mirada completamente amenazante.

— ¡N-No! ¡Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun malinterpretó todo! ¡Gajeel-kun, no dejaste que Juvia te diera una explicación!

Claro, "malinterpretó todo". Esa era la excusa que Juvia tenía para ocultar que había comenzado a divagar en voz alta, ya bastante bien la conocía y se había dado el lujo de examinarla durante ocho años seguidos como para saber que había llegado a unas falsas conjeturas de las que ahora no podía redimirse.

— Me vale tres hectáreas de verga la explicación, mujer. ¡Ya te veo cómo le haces ojitos al imbécil con el culo helado!

¿Y recién se había dado cuenta? Joder, que la muchacha venía lanzándole todas las indirectas posibles desde hace años y años. Se sorprendía el pelinegro que el hijo de su jefe recién ahora esté llegando a tales conclusiones.

— ¡Pero no por eso Gajeel-kun debe romperle la cara a Gray-sama!

— ¡Claro que debo!

Y ahí debía poner un alto. Él no tenía la culpa de que ella esté perdidamente enamorada de él... ¿o sí? No, claro que no, no había hecho nada meritorio de su amor, sino que todo lo contrario. Él la trataba incluso peor que a los demás, y lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía evitarlo.

— ¡Oye! Yo no tengo la culp-

Se vio interrumpido por Gajeel, quien golpeaba con un dedo su pecho cada vez que le escupía en la cara -de manera literal, también- todas sus verdades, las cuales Gray no podía negar.

— Tú te callas, cubo de hielo. La razón por la cual no apruebo ni aprobaré esto, es por tu actitud de mierda hacia mi hermana. Cuando cambies y empieces a mirarla como si no fuera la causa de todos tus putos males, ahí cambiaré yo de opinión.

Y es que Gajeel lo había estado soportando durante años y años, el cómo él miraba a su superior como si de una chica cualquiera se tratase, cuando Juvia era única en todo sentido. Así, totalmente cabreado, cruzó el umbral de la puerta y comenzó a gritar por los pasillos que le prepararan algo con mucho hierro, que necesitaba comer urgentemente, dejando a la enamorada con su príncipe azul solos.

—Gray-sama, lamento que...

— No —la cortó, levantando una mano y dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia su silla nuevamente. Su trabajo ahora se focalizaba en evitar que ella esté involucrada en escándalos y prefería cuidarla así—. No te preocupes, luego de ocho años uno se acostumbra.

Y sí, se estaba acostumbrando a que de la nada Gajeel quiera matarlo, Natsu intente persuadirlo, Juvia llore por él y le diga "Gray-sama", Lucy lo atormente con no saber qué siente hacia Natsu, Porlyusica lo persiga con el fin de curar sus heridas, Metallicana le exija cada vez más para elevar su potencial, Rogue siempre ande de callado y no emita opinión alguna si no se trata sobre seguir los pasos de su hermano...

— Juvia lo entiende. Ya se retira... —comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, mirándolo fijamente y con tristeza, esperando a que el pelinegro brame con efusividad que se quede. Y siguió, a paso de tortuga, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, poco a poco, entristeciéndose cada vez más a medida que se acercaba y observaba que él no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla— Juvia cada vez está más cerca de la puerta... más... y más...

— ¡Juvia!

—¡¿Sí, Gray-sama?!

—¿Podrías por favor cerrar la puerta al salir?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.

Una vez que Juvia abandonó el lugar, de las mismísimas sombras apareció Rogue, quien tomó lugar en la silla que estaba frente al encargado de seguridad.

—Deberías tratarla mejor, no tiene la culpa de tus traumas infantiles.

Tan sincero como siempre y con tanta seriedad, el pelinegro de ojos rojos lo miró de manera frívola. Si bien no demostraba mucho aprecio hacia su hermana como lo hacía Gajeel, procuraba cuidar de sus sueños y de ella desde un lugar más alejado, pero seguro. Traía un témpano de hielo, igual que Gray, pero, a diferencia de él, Rogue no buscaba herir a los demás para sentirse superior.

—Rogue, sabes bien que no...

—La hija de tu jefe está enamorada de ti desde hace ocho años. Yo en tu lugar, me replantearía la existencia o algo así, si es que quiero salvar mi trabajo.

Y así, sin más, se paró de la silla y se fue, dejando a Gray en el lugar donde debía estar: un ser inferior.

El pelinegro cerró las pestañas que tenía abierta en la computadora y, con un grito de frustración, se dejó desplomar en la silla, tapando su cara con ambas manos y aguantando las ganas de descargar su rabia. Y es que, ¿por qué diablos todos pensaban en lo sentimientos de la azulada y no en los de él?

—Me obligan a quererla...

Murmuró en voz alta, intentando organizar sus pensamientos. Y es que era exactamente así, pero no tanto. Es decir, no intentaban obligarlo a quererla, sino que intentaban que Juvia, la más débil, se sintiera fortalecida por un momento, pero, quizás, la manera en la que lo estaban haciendo no era la correcta y no supieron darse cuenta aún de ello.

Aire. Eso era lo que le hacía falta, junto con un buen helado casi robado de la cocina.

.

.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se encontró con el hermoso día soleado. Anoche había dormido como un tronco luego de descargar sus penas comiendo helado de crema y confiándole todo a su amigo Natsu, quien no lo había escuchado en lo más mínimo pero que le había dado a Gray una enorme satisfacción: poder descargarse con alguien sin ser juzgado.

Una vez que comenzó a caminar por el patio de la gran mansión, observó una cabellera azulada moverse con delicadeza entre las flores que se reunían en torno a la fuente de agua. Observó desde atrás cómo cortaba algunas flores y las ponía en un jarrón que tenía a su lado, acariciándolas de vez en cuando.

— ¿Son para tu habitación?

Preguntó el frívolo morocho, esperando una respuesta aniñada de su parte, pero obteniendo todo lo contrario, algo que hizo que elevara su ceja en señal de confusión total.

—Algo así. Son para que ellas se sientan mejor.

—Para que... ¿qué?

—Están lastimadas. Gray-sama, las plantas también sienten dolor, son como nosotros. Estas pobres flores fueron aplastadas y, si bien las pude ir cuidando y logrando que dejen de estar marchitas, no las pude recomponer del todo. ¿Ve el tallo que está doblado? Comenzaron a crecer en esa dirección.

—¿Y entonces...?

—Por más que las pude hacer crecer, la herida quedó ahí. Igual que en todos nosotros: las heridas quedan y no siempre pueden sanarse.

Por primera vez desde que Gray había llegado a su lado ese día, Juvia sonrió. Pero no era de las típicas sonrisas a las que uno se había acostumbrado, sino que era otra completamente distinta: una triste.

—Aún tengo heridas de mis padres...

comenzó diciendo Gray en un arranque irracional por querer soltarlo. No sólo el accidente y su muerte le habían dejado heridas, sino que también diversos actos por parte de ellos que no hicieron más que cavas muy hondo en su corazón.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Juvia también las tiene.

Y así, sin decir nada más, tomó el jarrón con flores y se dirigió a su habitación.

Gray no sabía ni sospechaba en lo más mínimo el por qué de aquella reacción, pero sí sabía que estaba tirada en su cama, acurrucada, derramando lágrimas contenidas.

Y aquello le estrujó el corazón.

* * *

HOLI, HOLIIIIIIIIIII.

Espero que les vaya gustando, porque esto apenas comienza 7u7

Me gustaría responder a sus comentarios, cosa que nunca he hecho EN MI VIDA ASLKDJALK. Oh Dios, qué nervios, muchas cosas nuevas para mi (?).

De todos modos, muchas gracias por el apoyo, por estar leyendo todo esto, por dejar sus reviews, favoritos y demás. Me incentivan a seguir 3

 ** _Doramassilvi:_** LO SÉ, pobre Juvi :c. Gray suele ser poco considerado con la muchacha, pero ya va a cambiar todo :3 te podrás dar cuenta en este capítulo 7u7

 _ **JuviaBriel:**_ Lo mismo digo, es muy triste, pero ya de a poco se va a dar cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que tiene 3

 _ **Giushia:**_ OH DIOS, SÍ, QUE AMO TU TRABAJO ASDKJADLKJALSKDJKLFAKLSDJKAD.

 _ **Lymar Vastya:**_ Lo sé, súper cruel, PERO YA LA TORMENTA PASARÁ Y SALDRÁ EL SOOOOOOOL


End file.
